


In The Morning

by AshesTheTerrible



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gentle Sex, Living Together, Lovers, Mild Daddy Kink, Mild Kink, cute moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesTheTerrible/pseuds/AshesTheTerrible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some cute morning interactions between Axton and Maya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to get this sickly domestic AU drabble out of my head so...here take it XD

Eyes rolled beneath heavy lids, a groggy mind rousing from the beautiful confines of deep slumber. A low sound rumbled up from the depths of the big man’s chest cavity, the tenor rough and gravely as he came around to consciousness. He rolled his mass over in the tangle of rumpled sheets and comforters, all of them mismatched of course. A vast array of hand woven blankets and heavy quilts, most of which he’d managed to shove off his body in the throes of the night. 

His orbs parted slowly, blinking in the new morning light creeping through the large picture windows situated halfway up the high walls of the bedroom space. The broad man managed to heave himself up onto strong elbows, more rough sounds vibrating up through the thick of his throat. The room around him was brilliant, bathed in fresh light that bounded over every piece of antique furniture, swept around each and every nook and corner. The glass trinkets lining the shelving in the corner sparkled with the rays, glistening like jewels. 

The room was exactly the way it had been left the night pervious, every item in its breadth untouched and perfect. From the messy desk stacked with sketchbooks and newspaper clippings to the small basket of laundry sitting in the dead center of the room. Honestly he couldn’t even remember if the little pile proved clean or dirty. 

He hefted his large form into a sitting position and ran a heavy hand through his short cropped locks, a wide yawn breaking across his square features. His bleary vision soaked in the spans of the space around him, all the little things that made it a familiar place. From the half full glass of water on the nightstand, to the crumpled candy wrappers on the floor beside the bed, it was a space to call his own. He found order in the disorderly way it presented itself. 

With great effort he forced himself from the alluring confines of the messy bedding and swung his bare feet over the side of the mattress, spreading his toes out against the hardwood floor that was in desperate need of a good cleaning. Swells of hard muscles flexed as he stretched indulgently, trying in vain the shake the heavy sleep out of his bones. His green gaze flicked to the other side of the bed, finding the space vacant, just a ruffled indention where an occupant had once been. 

He shrugged his shoulders up and found his footing with a grunt.

As he rounded the low bed frame his attention was instantly focused on the trail of clothing left scattered across the bedroom. A pair of his boxers, his worn out jeans, a concert shirt that had seen better days…all joined by a red, lacy thong and matching bra that were definitely not from his collection of clothing. The pair of faded skinny jeans were still half dangled off the bed and a white tank top was strewn across the back of his desk chair with little care. Just the spoils left over from an evening that he would not soon forget. 

A warm chill traveled all the way down to the tips of his toes as his mind wandered off to the events of the night before. Back to their frantic hands that had clawed so desperately at each other’s garments, bodies needy to get each other out of the cumbersome clothing. Their mouths had met so roughly, determined to sample each other’s most primal side. He could still vividly recall the way she tasted, her lips still tingling with the hint of the white wine she’d had at dinner, the sharpness still hanging off her tongue. His ears suddenly swam with the recollection of the way she’d snarled his name in the shell of his anatomy, her tone filthy and bold, powerful enough to bring even the strongest of men down to their knees before her. He was helpless against her wishes, simply a puppet wound tightly around her smart little fingers. He shuddered as he remembered those same fingers wrapped so tightly around the thick of his cock, her luscious voice demanding he beg to her if he wanted the satisfaction of release. Oh and the way she’d smiled when he’d begged more than willingly…it was the recipe for every pre-teen wet dream he’d ever experienced in his youth. She was powerful, beautiful, rough, and just the right amount of sweet. She was a deadly concoction that had his heart sore with admiration and lust. 

He didn’t bother to clothe himself, allowing the sunlight to bathe his nude, suntanned flesh in all its warmth.

Slow feet padded over the floorboards, his mind subconsciously knowing where each creaky board laid and promptly avoiding it in his trek. The sandy haired man passed through the threshold that bore no bedroom door and he stepped upward into the open kitchen, windows allowing in even more of the sun’s rays like uninvited guests that had taken up residency in the home. His palms knew every step from there on out, even when his brain was too tired to wrap itself around the task at hand.

He brewed a pot of his favorite coffee, the enticing aromas spreading out through the kitchen like wispy little things, wrapping their devious selves around his senses and causing him to hum out in affection. He fetched two mugs from the cabinet just to the left of the old refrigerator. He chuckled as he recalled all the arguments they’d had over the big brick of an appliance. She always claimed it was on its last leg, that it would be on its way out any day now. Yet she’d been saying things like that for the past four years and in Axton’s opinion the old girl was still going strong. He knew she just wanted one that had an ice machine, and that was why she argued against his ancient fridge so viciously. Deep down he thought she must have had some sort of a soft spot for the thing, seeing as how it hadn’t been tossed out on the curb yet. If she really wanted something gone, she’d make sure it took its leave. And yet the old machine stayed a permanent member of their kitchen setup.  

There was a certain sense of familiarity to it in his opinion. That refrigerator had been around for many years. It had seen the first days that Axton had invited the young woman over, and all the leftovers from their very first dates. Now the hearty thing saw the excess of vegetables and fruits that she insisted on buying, all the vegetarian dishes that she whipped up with a talented hand that Axton always loyally ate….even some of the tofu dishes. Not all of them, but some. The machine faithfully held all of her protein shakes, and dessert dishes, all the forgotten food that had been placed in the back of its belly for weeks too long.

Big fingers curled around the two mugs, setting each one down on the wooden countertop with a light little clink. Both were obnoxiously cheesy, one bearing the name of a state park they’d camped at last summer, the other a Christmas mug that had no business being front row in the cabinet this time of year. The leaves hadn’t even begun turning, and Christmas was a far off thought. He poured the steaming liquid into the two ceramic mugs, carefully adding a hearty amount of cream and sugar to his own and leaving the other black as midnight. She liked her coffee strong and dark, not a drop of cream nor a crystal of sugar ever touched her precious coffee. She always claimed that ‘ruined’ the drink. But Axton couldn’t stomach the stuff without a little additive.

The big man scooped up both cups, careful not to spill the precious caffeinated liquid as he sauntered out of the kitchen and crossed the spacious living room. As he wandered across the home the low drone of music kissed at his sensitive ears. A far off thing thudding against the walls and vibrating down through the floorboards as he neared its source.

He grinned to himself as he looked skyward, toward the loft of the home where he knew she’d be residing. She was always an early riser, even with the late hour they’d gone to sleep at. He really wished she would share her secret seeing as he’d pretty much slept the day away, the clock on the hallway wall telling him that the hour was nearing one in the afternoon.

The narrow hallway was lined with photographs, each one collaged in place, fitting in as many different frames as physically possible. She always loved finding frames from antique shops, and when Axton had gotten her a brand new camera the previous Christmas she’d gone crazy with filling each and every one of them with gorgeous photos. Photos of them hiking, photos of their garden on the roof that she’d planted last season, photos of their dogs, both of which were most likely asleep in the back yard. There were memories of their lives played out in pretty little frames, each one a still moment from their years together and the adventures they’d experienced. Everything from the first time they’d visited the busy city of Pandora, to the day that they’d moved here. There were many little memories like them painting the guest bedroom, or Axton in his boxers at the kitchen bar, and there were the bigger moments like when he’d asked that beautiful, quirky woman to marry him. All captured and artistically cataloged on the slender walls so delicately painted in brilliant yellow, which of course was Maya’s doing. As long as it made her happy, Axton really didn’t much care what color she painted the walls. As long as he got to share them with her, he’d be completely content.

His feet traced the familiar path to the narrow stairs waiting patiently at the end of the hall, old steps worn down from far too many trips into the unknown above. His toes pressed against the bare, smoothed wood, polished down with the wear and tear of many lifetimes and many families that had called this space home before them.

He could vaguely remember the realtor mentioning something about the couple that had owned and built the place almost eighty seven years previous. They’d lived here their entire lives. They’d built a home of it, they’d raised a family here, and then when the time came, they’d passed the spacious home along.

Axton raised his mug to his lips, carefully blowing across it’s creamy surface before taking it onto his tongue.

Someday maybe they’d grow a family here too.

Grow it up strong and beautiful just like the garden she so much loved. They’d love it and nourish it and turn it into something gorgeous from absolutely nothing. Just as she’d done with the seeds she’d bought from the farmers market. She’d planted them, watered them, and they had burst forth from the rich soil ready to greet the newness of life.

He swallowed down the sweet liquid of his beverage as he climbed the ancient steps. He figured being a dad might be a fine gig. He scoffed at himself as the thought swam through his brain. Who would have thought he, of all people, would finally settle down? He who’d been nothing less than a loose cannon in his college years, he who’d chased pretty much anything that moved in hopes of getting into bed with it. He who’d drank himself half to death and shaved more years off his life than he’d really like to think too hard about.

And then she happened…in the middle of the grocery store, on the produce aisle, two different apples in each of her slender palms. Her brows had been upturned and knitted together as she was caught in the hard decision of the moment. Should she have the left apple or the right?

He’d never seen a more gorgeous creature.

Looking upon her had shattered him down into a million pieces, his heart stuttering in place, his feet refusing to move, his fingers clammy on the handle of his cart. She was perfect, in every definition of the word.

She was beautiful, she was stunning and she was so painfully out of his league.

She still was if he was going to be brutally honest with himself.

He still wasn’t exactly sure how he’d gotten lucky enough to stumble upon such a catch, and that she would have him of all things.

Axton entered the large loft, still precariously balancing the ceramic cups in each hand and he was met by the overwhelming rush of music blasting through the stereo at the back of the vast room.

His eyes landed on her and instantly were fat with stars.

She was dressed in one of his old football shirts, the length of the material draping down to her mid thighs, begging the question if she was even wearing anything underneath. He really hoped not, because his itchy fingers already had plans of running right up underneath the material and getting at those luscious hips of hers’.

Her vibrant blue hair was wrestled back into order by an ink splattered bandana, keeping it tame and out of her face while she worked. Her strong arms snapped the screen in front of her down onto her work table and she nestled the heavy squeegee at the top of it before dragging it down over the mesh with a satisfying screech. She made it look so easy, a constant workhorse so consumed in her routine that she hadn’t even noticed the other man’s presence.

She lifted up the newly laid print and inspected it, a slender grin breaking across her face that told she was satisfied with its outcome. In several quick motions she was flooding the screen, adding more ink, slamming it back down and running another print.

Like a goddamned well oiled machine.

Axton chuckled to himself and sauntered over.

It wasn’t until the big man plunked her fresh coffee down on the workspace beside her printing setup did the young woman jolt out of her trance and offer him those big grey eyes that always melted straight through him.

“Hey darlin’.” Axton near purred as he took a cheeky draw of his coffee.

Maya wiped an ink stained hand across her forehead and turned the stereo volume down on her phone. A brilliant smile crept across her lips as she dropped her weight down onto one hip and gave her counterpart a devious expression.

“Look what the cat dragged in.” She teased meanly as she reached for her coffee and took a long swig.

“We can’t all be early risers.” Axton snorted.

“It’s one. You nearly slept the entire day.” Maya almost scolded as she rolled her eyes at the broad man.

Axton barked out a laugh and meandered around her work table, making himself at home in her personal space.

He rumbled out an amused little sound as his wide palm found its favorite place on the slender dip of the woman’s hip.

“I needed to recover, you ran me ragged last night.” Axton chuckled darkly, his lips just barely pressing against the curve of her ear.

“Aww do you need me to go easier on you old man?” Maya sniggered back, her voice dropping dangerously low.

“Absolutely not.” Axton grinned.

“Maybe I should start feeding you oatmeal and calling you Daddy.” Maya teased meanly.

Axton shuddered slightly and growled under his breath.

“Oatmeal no, but I could get used to the whole ‘Daddy’ thing darlin’.” Axton purred.

“Oh is that right  _ Daddy?”  _ Maya whispered maliciously.

Axton sighed out heavily.

“Again.” He demanded softly.

“ _ Oh Daddy.”  _ Maya hissed as she gently worried the lobe of Axton’s ear between her perfect teeth.

“Christ baby.” Axton moaned weakly.

His fingers clenched just a little tighter on their hold, crinkling the material of Maya’s borrowed shirt beneath them. The blue haired woman laid an affectionate kiss to the thrum of her partner’s throat and with that moved out of his grip to take up her printing once more.

Axton groaned in disapproval as her warmth left him.

“Hey now, I don’t think we’re done here baby blue.” Axton grumbled as he gave the young woman a pleading expression and took hold of her slender wrist.

He gently tugged her toward him, forcing her away from her screen tenderly.

Maya gave him a frustrated glare and stuck her bottom lip out in protest.

“These aren’t going to print themselves you know.” She huffed folding her arms across her chest in defiance.

“How long have you been printing? All day maybe?” Axton chortled.

Maya rolled her eyes dramatically.

“And?” She argued stubbornly.

“And you need a break. C’mere, let daddy take care of you.” Axton rumbled waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“You’re gross.” Maya giggled.

She yelped softly as big arms grabbed her with ease and planted her bare buttocks up on the firm platform of the table behind her. The sandy haired man’s warmth enveloped her like a well worn blanket. He smelled like her shampoo, the same one he always used when he ran out of his own and was too forgetful to pick up more from the grocery store. His smile glittered with rotten intentions and yet his expression was nothing less than gentle.

He was  _ always  _ gentle.

For such a big, strong thing the absolutely tender way he always held her was nothing less than absurd. The way his fingers just barely brushed against her skin, sparking the most glorious of attractions, the way his lips spread whispered promises along her earlobe, and the way his eyes glinted with a certain sense of passionate appreciation for her…it was all nothing less than perfect.

She felt like a goddess in the way that he so readily bowed to her. A simple servant and partner ready to please at all times in any way she may have wished. He worshiped the very ground her toes touched and he was never the least bit ashamed to admit it.

His breath laced around her collarbone, flooding her with sensations that curled through her skin like the beginnings of phantoms. Her knees pressed into his hips as their bodies cascaded backwards onto the length of the table. He was strong against her slender form, so much bigger than her and yet the control was all hers.

Smartly painted blue nails scraped through his blonde locks, biting against scalp in a less than gentle fashion. Curious fingers pushed up the material of her borrowed shirt, threadbare clothing sliding up buttery smooth thighs almost torturously slow.

He said her name in a way that is specifically saved for her ears, and her ears alone. It was breathless and needy in the way he uttered it, like it might be the most beautiful word that had ever touched his tongue. It made her come alive within his arms, her eyes sliding into half-lidded slits full of admiration and wonder.

And just like that she was drunk on everything that he was and everything that they made up together.

Their mouths found each others like wandering things finally coming home. Both were tired from a night spent up too late together, but the heat that was coming right back could not be ignored nor denied. They were sore and spent and yet the moment carried them away as it oftentimes did.

Maya no longer paid mind to the unfinished prints lying in a neat little stack merely inches away, or the ink still spread across the screen left abandoned now.

His words whispered to her just how desperate he was, just how much he needed her.

Eager, greedy hands spread her for him, mouths tasting every part of one another, invading and battling together in a display of rough lust.

_ “Please”  _ She managed to breath and he was quick to appease her wishes.

The heat of his erection slid against her slick want as his hips rotated forward. Gasps were shared in unison as his blunt head spread her apart, an arch of her back giving him all the invitation he needed. Her nails wrote rough expressions of love against his strong back, carving out more red marks amongst the ones already littered there from the evening before.

His voice dropped low and primal as it rumbled forth from his middle.

She was tight and warm as she took him, their bodies fitting together like puzzle pieces.

They panted into one another roughly, his hips rutting into her without reserve.

She lifted her apex to him willingly, wanting more, silently begging for it.

His big thumb traced quick circles against her sensitive clit, allowing his lover to writhe and cry against him when he pushed her into her much needed finish. She shivered against him, voice spent and pleased as she moaned his name to him over and over again.

The air in the studio was tepid between them, sweet and tingling with the sparks of lovers come together in the most frantic of ways.

He prayed to her as his hips stuttered to a stop, cock throbbing as he emptied himself deep into her core.

Satisfied pants were all that could be heard between the two of them, bodies sagging and grips loosening.

Sweetly sated smiles were flashed to one another, soft kisses now replacing the harsh ones that had come in moments previous.

“I love you darlin’.” He whispered to her softly, his lips finding her forehead tenderly.

“I love you too.” She whispered back breathlessly.


End file.
